


forever unknown

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Small Plot, Smut, use of the awesome 6 meter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil leaves Canada alone whist he goes out with his friends and comes back to find Canada in a very tempting position.</p><p>SMUT SMUT everywhere... i should be ashamed, but i'm really not</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever unknown

Love can drive a person insane with desire Matthew and Gilbert both know this as they had been wanting each other for a long time, even before they started going out but still Matthew is seemingly unnoticed his Boyfriend Gil forever flirting with other girls and boys when he thinks Matt is not around., hurts the little Canadian but he's decided to put up with it as it was part of Gilbert's nature when he's had a few drinks.

"Birdie I'm going out with my friends tonight and may be back late so don't wait up okay" Gil said putting his shoes on "it's okay Gil, its Friday you don't need to remind me" Matt said wiping his hands on his apron "can i get a kiss from my Awesome boyfriend before i go" Gil asked, Matthew walked over to leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his lips "is that all i'm going to get" Gil asked pouting slightly "if you don't hurry you will be late" Matthew reminded him "i know but i want more" Gil said before placing his lips on the Canadians in a heated passion, using his tongue to invade the others mouth when he finally let go Matthew was out of breath "the best ones are the ones that you are left breathless" Gil said before leaving.

it took a little while for Matthew to recover from that little make out session, it was only a little one because he knew from experience that Gil could do a lot better that would leave the Canadian wanting more, when he finally pealed himself off the wall he walked back into the kitchen where he was making Pancakes once he had finished beating the batter he made himself four large Pancakes and drowned them in maple syrup they tasted almost as good as Gil does but nothing would ever taste better than him but they were still some of the best Pancakes he has ever made.

after eating a clearing away Matthew decided to shower and go to bed it was still early but he felt lonely and tired but a bath would help that he filled up the bathtub with various different types of bathing lotions to help relax him, he stepped in allowing the bubbles to settle just under his chin the warm water was so comforting that he started to nod off.

Gil was walking back from the bar his friend Antonio had to leave early and Francis was ill so now he was walking back home at 7:30pm not even slightly drunk but it did mean that he could spend some time with his little Canadian, when he walked in he noticed that it was really quiet, thinking that Matthew may have just gone to bed he walked upstairs and peaked inside his bedroom door he wasn't there 'maybe he went out' the Prussian thought as he walked into his own bedroom to get his showering things before walking to the bathroom.

Matthew heard the front door open a close causing him to wake up the water had since gotten cooler and most of the bubbles had popped, he stood up and went to turn the shower on when the Bathroom door opened, he turned around seeing his boyfriend before dipping back into the water to hide himself "...G...Gil your back early" the Canadian said moving the remanding bubbles to hide himself flushed with embarrassment "sorry Matthew i didn't hear you in here" Gil replied standing in the door watching Matt's exposed body he could feel his vital regions stir at the sight of the flushed Canadian trying to hide his pearly skin, in stead of walking out the Prussian walked closer to the smaller male closing the door "Matthew you look so sexy like that" Gill practically purred dropping his wash things, Matthew could see the desire in his boyfriends eyes as he walked closer to the edge of the bath he also noticed the slight bulge in the others pants with this sight he could feel his lower regions coming to life.

Gilbert crouched down so he was at eye level to the Canadian "Birdie would you consent if i tried to have you right now" the Prussian asked leaning closer so that there lips were almost together, the Canadian already full of lust a desire "y....es" he said before Gilbert crashed there lips together pulling the Canadian up so that they were both standing he broke the kiss just long enough so that he could remove his pants and trousers before stepping into the Bath himself.

Matthew flushed even more at the sight of his naked boyfriends body not to mention out how hard they had seemed to got along the way, the next thing he knows is that he's been pushed against the wall in another heated make out session whilst Gil slowly rutted against him causing the Canadian to moan into the kiss, this allowed Gilbert to invade Matt's mouth exploring the hot cavern like its the first time they have kissed swallowing all the moans the Canadian lets out when they pulled away Matt was a panting mess only managing to stay stood up because Gil was leaning on his "oh my little Birdie you look so sexy and hot right now not to mention you feel really hard" he said before rubbing against him again causing the to moan loudly "Gil please touch me more this heat is getting unbearable" the Canadian pleaded.

Gilbert started playing with the others nipples causing them to go hard before he sucked on them and gently nipped them causing Matt to moan with pleasure he them moved his mouth up to his neck leaving bite marks along the way whilst one hand kept rolling the hardened buds whilst the other moved to the Canadians mouth which was moaning a lot, Matthew took the fingers into his mouth sucking on them and coating them, the feeling on Gil's fingers made him wonder what it would feel like to have his lovers mouth around his cock the thought almost made him cum straight away he slowly pulled out his fingers deeming they were wet enough before moving them down wards towards the Canadians tight hole.

as Gil forced the first finger inside he started to distract his lover with another heated make out session as he slowly added the second finger he could see the pain in his lovers eyes he carried on pumping the two fingers in and out whilst stretching the tight virgin hole as he added the third finger Matthew broke the kiss to cry out in pain, but Gil kept preparing him until he hit a bundle of nerves the cries of pain instantly changed to ones of pleasure, having to hold onto his lovers back so he did not collapse from the pleasure and pain running through Matthew started to rub against Gil in time with the trusts from the fingers inside him.

Gilbert pulled his fingers out and Mat complained at the sudden loss of heat "shh... is okay soon something bigger will fill you" Gil whispered in his ear, carefully lifting the Canadian slightly so that he could get his large erection inside the entrance, carefully lowering the Canadian against the bathroom walls so not to hurt him as he entered, Matthew wrapped his legs around the Prussians back to help give a better angle as he fully enters the pain was nearly unbearable for him up he felt his prostate being hit by the fully entered cock.

the moan Gil heard as he finished entering was music to his ears the panting sounds and wanting looks the Canadian was giving off was making him harder "Gi...l i can't stand or take it anymore please do anything thing" the Canadian said trying not to move too much as it caused the hardened cock to rub his sensitive area, seeing as how his lover looked uncomfortable pushed up against the wall he moved without removing himself so that they were lying down in the bath the water sloshed around them the Canadian still moaning under him from the pressure on his prostate "is that better birdie" Gil asked all Matthew could do was nod.

Finally the pressure around Gilbert's hardness was becoming to much for staying still he started to move, moving his body to cause gentle thrusts to relieve some pressure "Gil more" the moaning Canadian begged, Gilbert increased his speed pounding into the Canadian causing the water to slosh around Gil decided he likes the look of his Matthew looking weak and submissive, all the Canadian could see, feel, smell, taste and hear was Gil pounding into him all the world was Gil that's all that mattered now him and Gil no one else he started to see white as a feeling uncoiled in his stomach the feeling of orgasm "Gilbert.... i.... think... i'm.... going... to... cum" the Canadian breathed out between moans "cum for me birdie cum" he whispered seductively after a few more thrusts the Canadian came screaming out his lovers name Gilbert carried on pounding into him the feeling of tightening muscles were starting to make it unbearable he thrusted in as far as he could before filling his lover with his seed he didn't pull out until he had finished "that was so good" the Prussian said before pulling the plug and putting the shower on to clean themselves up Matthew spent most of the time lent into his lovers chest being to tired and in pain to stay up by himself.


End file.
